User talk:GrazalThruka
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:CHB autmaton.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 21:29, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey I've just finished reading your claim and I have to say it is better than all of the claims I've written myself. So I'm basically saying good job and that it is epic You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Thanks! GrazalThruka (talk) 00:05, June 6, 2016 (UTC) hey hey there I saw your comment on the page do you need help? Yeah. I've never used wikia before, so this is all new to me GrazalThruka (talk) 13:57, June 6, 2016 (UTC) awww awww ok what do you need help with first? 13:59, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I think I've figured most of it out, I just don't know how to make a word bubble for my character. I built a bubble template ( I think) at template:26-Omega, but whenever I put it in a comment, it just gives me a few lines of code in a bubble GrazalThruka (talk) 14:19, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, sorry super sorry for the lateness but still explain what you dont get? 14:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC) well never mind I figured out whats wrong try and use it now? Thanks a bunch! I'll test it out once I'm off mobile GrazalThruka (talk) 15:21, June 6, 2016 (UTC) your welcome aww no problem but remember to use the thing like this ok? Understood GrazalThruka (talk) 16:01, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm just wondering if you need any help with making a page for your character You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. No thanks, I think I've fixed it. I kinda broke the character template, but I'm fixing it as best I can without an admin. 26 needs a RP buddy at the strawberry fields, though GrazalThruka (talk) 23:01, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Wrong person to talk to I cannot delete photos, as I am only a helper, but if you IM Oliver and explain, along with the link, he can delete it for you. (: I just categorize, but thank you for telling me. YO! Hey there! I'm not sure if we've met on chat, but hey! I posted on your automaton's page. Not sure if you've seen it already, but I just wanted to make sure :) Hwyl fadwr! Yeah, I've seen it. 26 is currently undergoing repair at Bunker 9, so I'll get back to you when that's done GrazalThruka (talk) 14:26, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Btw Hey I noticed that you replyon your own talk page. Reminder, if you wanna reply, you have to reply on the messenger's talk page itself. Just making sure again :) Level Five Congratulations! You've reached level five and are thus now a full fledged member of the wikia. So sorry for the lateness, and any inconveniences it may have caused. Quick question- were you a part of the Adopt a Newb program, and if so, who was your mentor? 13:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (10/1). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Ello Ello Do you still want your character unarchived? edit: Also, would you like to be placed as an active, semi active, or inactive user now that you're back?